mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omegis
Hi everyone. I never watch the series while it was originally air, but recently watched it via YouTube. So that got me searching here about a few characters. Now While reading this article, I noticed that at the end, there was a reference to Mortal Kombat Conquest Aftermaths Part 1. I look up online for more about this fiction, and it turns out to be a fan fiction. Now I think the story was really great written, but do we really need a reference to just a fan fiction story? Argument 1: If we include this fan fiction, why not include all the many fan fictions in the world? Argument 2: Now some may say then why other stuff like comics, can be mentioned, and not this? The reason why is because those references are at least authorized (but most of the time not approve for correctness) by Midway, Ed Boon, and John Tobias. So therefore I call for deleting that part out of the article. Anyone agree with me? So far I see reference to this on this, Vorpax, and Kreeya page. I'll just write this note on this page. Seasrmar 07:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) April 25, 2011, by Quicksilver: I totally agree. It wasn't just on those pages, either -- the guy has posted on nearly every Mortal Kombat: Conquest page there is. For me, it just annoys me so much that I really don't want to read his story. I've deleted as many of his 'Aftermath, Part 1,' mentions as I can stomach for today. I suggest three options to resolve this annoyance. One, an administrator might be able to lower a ban-hammer on the guy's IP address, but we all know how easy it is to get a new one. Two, create a SINGLE fan-fiction page on this wiki, and he can post about his stuff there, but nowhere else. Or three, somebody explains to him how annoying it is, and tells him to go make his own MK fanon wiki. :There is a no-fanon policy on this wiki. There is an MK fanon wiki but I don't think this user realizes that. I will go issue a warning. :For future reference, leave a message on my talk page. The response is usually fairly quick if I am not busy. SmokeSound off! 03:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Fate of Omegis... I don't seem to understand on the outcome of Omegis in the final episode. In the final episode Omegis wanted to accept the fate of death because of what Master Cho did, but I do not seem to know if Omegis was actually killed in the end since there was nothing that Shao Kahn had of hers since she had a cape on when Kung Lao went to find her for help. So this is what I want to understand: Is Omegis actually dead in the series after the final episode, or is she alive after the shadow priest had followed her? I do not seem to know for sure if she actually did die or not since Shao Kahn had nothing of hers in his possession. Can someone help me answer this, because I don't understand if she had died or not? Redheart1121 (talk) 09:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Redheart1121 No, she didn't die. There was talk from one of the writers that she was going to be used as a plot point for resurrecting everyone Kahn's Shadow Priests had slaughtered in the next season (with the series eventually tying in the Great Kung Lao's death at the hands of Goro presumably), but that sadly was cancelled. Ridley Prime (talk) 22:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I must agree with Ridley Prime. I though had assume that she might of not had died because Shao Kahn's priests never found anything of hers when she was leaving to go in the forest. As the admin Ridley said, there was going to be a point in the plot for reviving everyone that Shao Kahn's priests had slain (Kitana, Quan Chi, Siann, Shang Tsung, Kung Lao, Siro, Taja, Vorpax, Reptile, Kiri/Ankha (whichever was killed with Reptile) in the process. However, due to issues to the creators, they had discontinued the series, which made most people say that she was probably killed, this, I didn't know for sure, but at first, I thought she didn't die. Limexialia (talk) 15:48, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Limexialia